A network file system may store a large number of files organized throughout many folders or directories of a file system hierarchy. Users of the network file system may navigate the file system hierarchy to access the stored files. For example, a user of an engineering group of a corporate enterprise may navigate the file system hierarchy by selecting or opening engineering related folders to access an engineering related file. A user of a marketing group may navigate the file system hierarchy by selecting or opening other folders, such as marketing related folders, to access marketing related files that are stored at a different location than the engineering related files.
A network administrator may be responsible to manage and oversee the network file system. Such responsibilities may include remediating access to files stored in the network file system by archiving certain files. The network administrator may also navigate throughout the folders or directories of the file system hierarchy. However, the network administrator typically does not use the network file system in a similar manner as the users in an engineering group or the users in a marketing group. Thus, the network administrator may not be familiar with the file access patterns of the users of the network file system or the organization of the file system hierarchy of the network file system.